


I Want To Believe

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Jack ficlet. Jack wants to watch the new X-Files film. Sam doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Believe

"It's not that I don't get it," Jack said, pausing when Sam gave him that look that mean she didn't believe a word he was saying. "Okay, I don't get all of it, and I have that headache I get when you try and explain wormhole theory to me, but it's not just that I don't get it."

She was glaring at him a little.

"What then?"

"I don't care."

There was a moment, where she was unreadable and those were the moments Jack truly feared, because he wasn't sure she wouldn't snap one day and hurt him. Or worse, hurt his balls. Then she started to laugh and he smiled at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you say we could watch it then?" she asked, though half giggles.

"Cause you wanted to watch it."

"Really?"

That look again, and he didn't blame her, it was a lame attempt at lying.

"Mostly because you wanted to watch it."

"You have something you want me to watch haven't you?" she said.

"Maybe."

"Is it porn?" she asked.

"Since when did I ever have to bargain you into watching porn?" he asked, leaning back on the sofa, and pretending to be shocked.

Pretending badly.

"Okay, that once," he continued when she didn't say anything, "and I understand why, but you did enjoy it."

"I enjoyed what you were doing while we were watching it," she said. He grinned, and leaned in to kiss her. "So what is it?"

"The new X-Files movie."

"Oh Jack," she groaned. ""It's got Mulder and Scully in it."

"I don't care, I don't like it."

"Come on Carter," he wheedled. "I'll do anything."

"Be careful Jack," she warned with a wicked grin.

"Anything," he repeated.

"Will you let me tie you up?"

He nodded.

"Dress you up."

"Yep, wait, as what?"

"I haven't decided yet."

 _Yet_ , he didn't like the sound of that.

"Will you let me hurt you?"

"Carter."

"Just a little," she cooed, kissing him briefly, letting her lips move over his jaw then up to his ear, nipping on his ear lobe. He groaned and shifted a little. He wasn't sure they'd be watching the X-Files Movie tonight but he wasn't sure he cared.

"Maybe."

"Can we have someone over to play?" she asked, one hand moving up his thigh slowly, caressing him. When he didn't answer she moved her hand higher and squeezed his semi through his jeans making him moan.

"Who?"

"I haven't decided yet," she said.

"O-okay," he started to move his hips a little, just a fraction, in time with her hand until she stopped and moved to straddle him and kiss him properly.

"Wow you really want to watch that film don't you?" she murmured, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up. Jack nodded, starting on Sam's t-shirt as soon as his was out of the way.

"Not really," he muttered.

She laughed.

"We'll watch it tomorrow okay?"

"Thanks."

"But you'll owe me," she warned. He pulled her bra down and cupped her breasts.

"You'll owe me," he told her, smiling at her little pleased groan, leaning forward to take a nipple in his mouth.

"Promises, promises," she replied.


End file.
